


chaotic

by orphan_account



Category: OnlyOneOf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Follow the chaotic life of onlyoneof~There are no works for onlyoneof on this site so I decided to make my own lmao





	1. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cereal goes missing and Love goes to investigate.

It has been two months since their debut with Savanna, and so far things have been going great.

Except the cereal has gone missing.

Since they elected Love to be the leader, that meant that he also has to do all the household chores (Mill and Nine's words, not his.)

Yesterday, Love went out to do some grocery shopping along with Rie since he's the least-pickiest in the group and knows the boys' preferences. The two knew to pick up only one box of cereal because they eat out enough for them to completely neglect their fridge. Who knew that'd be the worst idea they've ever made?

That leads up to now, with Love looking all around their dorm to try and spot the colourful box of cereal. It's strange how a food item is nowhere near where food items go. 

"Where did it go..." Love thinks aloud.

He heard light pattering behind him and turned around to see Mill walking in his direction. "What're you looking for? You've been out here for like... an hour." Mill says with amusement in his voice.

"It's actually been 10 minutes, but that's besides the point. I'm looking for that cereal I bought in yesterday," Love replies. 

The younger male snorts. "There has never been cereal here, are you going crazy?" He says, turning to walk back to his shared room.

Love pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. Clearly he doesn't know, one less person to ask. That leads him to going to Rie, Mill, Nine, and Junji's room to ask. 

While he's walking, he bumps into Nine, who's exiting the shared room in a hurry, giggling like a school girl. "Don't- Don't go in there. Thank me later!"

Now he's curious. Should he go in?

Who would he be if he didn't?

He gives the youngest a thumbs up and moves past him to push the door open. He's instantly met with a marker being flung to his head, and Rie and Mill running to leave. 

"What the- oh."

Junji is stalking towards the door with a <strike> terribly</strike> drawn mustache on his face, and pink hair bows adorning his <strike>terribly braided</strike> pigtails. So that's why he was told not to come in. 

He decides to leave the blond male to (probably) attack his band mates and goes to his own room to ask whoever is in there. Two less people to ask.

When he opens his door, he's met with Yoojung sitting on the bottom bunk by himself looking at something in his camera. It's weird, because Yoojung and Kyubin are always attached by the hip at the dorms, and most likely arguing about something stupid. 

"Yoojung, have you seen Kyubin? I thought he'd be here." The platinum haired male asks. 

Yoojung looks up at him, sets his camera down, and pushes his glasses up his face. "No, but he told me to tell you to check your messages." He answers. 

Love sighs and moves to grab his phone off the nightstand.

**5 new messages from  
Old Man**

**Old Man | 12:56**

**K ill tell him now**

**Old Man | 13:01**

**he said yea**

**pls reply**

**Old Man | 15:30**

**jisung**

**y is there cereal still in the van**

He lets out the biggest breath and flops down on his back beside Yoojung.

Well that solves it.


	2. Kyubin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decide to bother Kyubin while all he wants to do is work on music

**“you might wanna add a lock to your studio **

**-your little brothers~“**

Kyubin balls up the piece of paper on his keyboard and throws it at the wall behind him. 

Promotions are over and all he wants to do is relax and start working on music for the next album, but no matter what he does, the 6 younger just keep pestering him. 

He cracks his knuckles and starts typing in the username and password to his PC. 

Not even a minute later, he gets a text from the band groupchat. He looks down and sees that it’s a text from Nine saying something along the lines of _“hyung turn the crown.”_ He doesn’t know, he didn’t pay attention long enough to fully read it. 

His phone vibrates once again and he looks down to see another group chat text from Nine. Why can’t he text him privately? 

** Only7Of | the youngest devil | 8:07** Don’t say I didn’t warn ya 

Right as he looks up, Nine comes from wherever the hell he was and "scares" him.

And of course, Kyubin isn’t startled at all. 

The oldest male turns around with a straight face and looks into the youngest members eyes.

“You didn't do the dishes."

The look of horror in the younger males eyes is enough to send Kyubin straight to the ground from laughing so hard. 

Nine and Mill have some sort of weird competition going on to see who's the more responsible of the two. It's all bull if you ask Kyubin, they'll start another competition soon enough that'll lead up to them forgetting their little responsibility bet. 

Once he hears the sound of his studio door clicking shut and the sound of silence, he spins his chair back around to get back to whatever he was doing.

He goes to his music program to resume working on his most recent work.

• • •

30 minutes later and he feels that he has gotten a lot accomplished. 

He pushes his chair back to stretch his arms above his head, and he's startled when he hears a smack at his studio door. He says a silent prayer in his head and turns.

When he sees Yoojung's face pressed against the glass window, he gestures for him to come in. Yoojung pushes the door open and power walks in with his Polaroid camera in hand. "Please tell me you've seen my film around?"

Kyubin face palms. "I thought someone got hurt or something. No, I don't."

The blond male lets out an exasperated breath and lightly stomps his foot. "Can I look around here for a bit? I swear it'll be quick."

Kyubin nods once and turns his chair back to face his computer.

While he's adding some final touches (that'll most likely be changed later,) another member walks in.

From the corner of his eye, he can see that it's Love holding a bottle of banana milk, and he's wearing his usual dance clothes. He goes to stand beside Kyubin's chair.

"Guy's I found it! It was on the c-"

Yoojung accidentally bumps into Love, and the poor, poor banana milk falls from Love's hands. Of course the only place it could go is on Kyubin's _expensive_ keyboard. 

The two males standing can almost see steam coming from Kyubin's ears. 

• • •

Kyubin quickly sits up from his rest <strike>hitting his head on the top bunk</strike> and he's dealing with dizziness for a second before he remembers about the - _events_ that might have happened. 

He reaches under his pillow and pulls out his phone, unlocking it to go straight to the group chat. 

He sees no texts about Nine scaring him. It's all just Mill roasting the members who were probably just minding their business.

**Only7Of** **Millimeter | 11:10** **wookjin ur younger than me but u have the face of a raisin **

** Old man kyub | 13:45  
yongsu speak again when you can beat me at mario kart**

** also , jisung did you have any banana mill today?**

** Millimeter | 13:47  
banana who?**

**Old man kyub | 13:50  
banana milk***

**Lovebug | 13:51  
no y**

Kyubin falls back <strike>and hits his head on the head board</strike> and lets out the biggest breath of his life. 

He closes his eyes and lets sleep take him.

And _of course_ there's banging on the door.

"Kyubin-hyung there's a spider!"


	3. Rie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rie doesn’t like cucumbers. Guess exactly what the members do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok but fr, why do so many of the members hate cucumbers

Breakfast in the dorm is always so hectic.

One day there’s never enough ingredients, the next day Love makes too much food for the members. The rest of the food goes to the trainees at 8D anyways, so that’s not _that_ bad.

Everyone in the group knows not to mess with Rie because even though he’s silent, he’s surely deadly. Just ask Love. 

Actually, don’t. It was promised to never talk about that incident.

Rie walks out of his room and stretches along the way to the table where they eat (and sometimes play board games to pass time) at. He greets Junji, who’s looking at the assortment of breakfast foods on the table. 

Love walks away from the stove and towards Rie with his hands suspiciously behind his back. 

“Are you doing that because you have something for me? Or is that just because?” Rie asks curiously. Love quietly chuckles and rests his hand atop of Rie’s peach patterned pajama top. 

The younger looks up at the leader in suspicion. “Is there something you need to say? You’re kind of scaring me.”

Just as he says that, Nine comes out of the bathroom with his hair wrapped up in a towel with cartoon cucumbers on it. He goes to sit down at the table and waves at the three members already there. 

_”Now wait a damn minute...”_ Rie thinks.

Love finally takes his hand from behind his back and he’s holding some weirdly shaped gift package. “Because you’ve been such a good vocalist for our group, we got you something,” their leader says with a strange smirk.

Kyubin, Mill, and Yoojung come out of their respective rooms all at once with gifts. Wrapped and everything. 

Junji looks around at everyone with a confused look on his face. “What’s going on?” the blond asks.

Love counts to 1 from 3 and everyone rips their “gifts” open. 

All throughout Rie’s life, he wondered about what Hell is like. Now he knows.

There are _endless_ cucumber-based objects surrounding him in his members hands. He can’t even scream because someone else took that job from him.

A feminine-sounding screech sounds throughout the kitchen and everyone is looking around to see who did it. “Dammit, Kyubin. Did you bring a girl home again?“ Mill says.

“No, that was Yoojung! Doesn’t he sound like a teenage-“ 

“Leave me out of this, I’m a 21 year old man-“ Yoojung is cut off.

Junji screams again and runs out of the kitchen for the bathroom. 

Everyone is wide eyed and looking around at each other and Rie ends up being the the first to break the silence.

“You guys have 10 seconds to get this stuff out of my sight.”

The members - excluding Junji - spend the rest of the day doing all of Rie’s errands.


	4. Yoojung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoojung keeps getting random calls from old women at 10 a.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/cQRxHkkol-E <- That whole episode is hilarious still to this day

It is 10 a.m in the morning and at around this time everyone is peacefully asleep, which is good on Kyubin's part since the members could stop asking him to do simple everyday tasks for them. 

The only person who isn't asleep right now is Yoojung. It is always at 10 in the morning when the incessant unknown calls start coming in, and they all sound like they're women who are 20x his age when he picks up. The only other thing bothering him is Junji blasting Kokobop through his earbuds right now.

He's definitely about to go Kokobop on his a-

_Ring._

He throws his head back on his pillow and lets out a groan hideous enough for Kyubin to throw a box of crackers at him from the bed beside his. Yoojung holds in his laugh and sits up to check his messages.

They're all just Mill going in on everyone in the group chat, nothing important. Plus, why is he even awake this early?

The oldest member snaps to grab his attention. "Yoojung, keep a look out for a call from the managers. We have a busy schedule today."

Yoojung gives him the OK and gets up to make himself breakfast. But not without declining the call on his phone first.

• • • 

It's 40 minutes after 10 and seemingly, the calls have stopped. 

He clips his bangs back with the clips he was gifted from the salon, and he starts his dance playlist to practice for a bit. 

As soon as he hears the "Hey boy~" from BLACKPINK's Whistle, he puts on a different persona and gets to work. If everyone in the world had a power or specialty, his would be girl group dances. He could fight off zombies with the Fancy choreo. 

His train of thought is ruined when his ringtone blasts through the dance studios speakers and he hurriedly jogs towards the table in the front to decline the call, he doesn't think anyone would like to hear a earrape version of his favourite song. 

"Okay, that's it." 

He sets his phone so that all calls are automatically declined and puts it back in his pocket to head back to the dorms and clean himself up. 

• • •

He sits down with his drink and phone in hand in a nearby cafe, and he starts to catch up with his family and friends from his hometown. His sends his parents a few texts just to tell them he's OK and finally he's at peace.

He's at peace until he isn't.

He hears the unmistakable bell ring from the door and he focuses his attention, only to see his members and 2 managers making their way to him.

He laughs nervously. “So, guys how is the weather?”

Kyubin stalks towards him and pinches his ear. “Didn’t I tell you to keep a look out for a call? What have you been doing for the past few hours?”

Yoojung waves for the cashiers attention.

“I’ll take another chocolate milkshake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the ending


	5. Junji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say that wherever you see scissors, you don’t see Junji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter, hopefully the confusion makes up for it :]

Have you ever seen Junji and scissors in the same room?

Yeah, me neither.

Ever since the blond started growing his hair out, he has been afraid of scissors (or anything sharp for that matter.) The six other boys always make fun of him for it too, but it’s all out of love, of course.

It's always Junji vs Stylists whenever it's time for his hair to be done.The meanest you will ever see Junji is if you came up to him with a nice pair of scissors. And maybe if you steal his spot on the couch (cough, Mill.)

So, what did they expect to happen when they came up behind him with a pair of scissors with his name on it? Literally, his name is on it. They thought that he'd like it if they were more "personalised" to fit him.

Well, he doesn't like it. At all.

Junji hops damn near a foot out of the chair as soon as he saw the shiny gold from the mirror reflection. "Get that thing away from me!"

Rie stifles a laugh in his sleeve and turns around, along with Yoojung who is red-faced and looks like he is about to bust any second now. 

"What're you so scared of? They're just scissors with your name on it. See, look," Mill says while pushing the scissors towards Junji's direction. The blond puts his hands up in defense and steps back.

"You guys really give me no other choice."

Junji turns into a yellow pair of scissors, and all that you'd be able to see right now are the members, stylists, and managers running towards the exit for safety.

Junji feels hard tapping on his shoulder and he blinks a few times to wake himself up. He turns around and sees Love looking down at him with a concerned look.

"You alright? You fell asleep and one of the managers said that you were thrashing around and saying something about getting away," Love asks.

The younger zones out for a bit before he gains his awareness back.

"Oh! Yeah, it was just a dream."

Their leader gives him a thumbs up and goes for the door to leave.

Junji chortles and smiles. It's too early for them to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again


	6. Mill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures of Yongsu roasting his members in the ooo groupchat

**Only7Of**

**Millimeter**  
kb hyung you have the face of a 10 yo  
but the body of a 30 yo

You have more bucket hats than girlfriends:p

I don’t know whats bigger either, your muscles or taeyeobs collection of  
rubber ducks

**Old man kyub**  
sir

excuse m

last time i checked u sucked at mario kart

**Millimeter**  
ya well last time I checked I didnt get choc  
milk spilled all over my keyboard 

**duckyeob has changed _Millimeter_’s contact name.**

**duckyeob**  
that seems more fitting :)

**mouth moves 1k millimeters**  
thats why you have more ripped jeans than working cameras

**Lovebug**  
LOLOLOLOL

cant relate :)

**duckyeob**  
do i need to get sungho?

and have that thing happen again??

**Lovebug**  
yall hear something?

**mouth moves 1k millimeters**  
you and peach boy are perfect for each other

you can't hear and he can't see

**the blond guy**  
mamamoo's gleam just came on

coincidence?? I think not

**prince peach**  
no 

thats not it

jisung can't hear evil and i can't see evil :}

**mouth moves 1k millimeters**  
you also cant hear taeyeob calling you from the other room

**prince peach**  
what really?

brb

**the blond guy**  
guys guys guys 

artificial love is playing and im about to risk it all

**the youngest devil**  
um

**the blond guy**  
taeyeob is screaming and covering his eyes  
did i do something wrong

**Old man kyub**  
nobody go in there

i need eye bleach

**mouth moves 1k millimeters**  
hes screming bc you need a haircut

you look like nam taehyun and edawns love child 

**the blond guy has blocked_mouth moves 1k millimeters_**

**the youngest devil has kicked _mouth moves 1k millimeters_ from the chat.**

**the youngest devil** note to self 

never play artificial love around junji 

keep yongsu blocked and deleted at all times 

**prince peach**  
bring him ba k in the chat

i shouldn't have gone in there

i have a few things to say >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this + im thinking of making an ooo textfic


	7. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you ever need help with pranks, just go to Nine.

"So, i've heard that you'd like to meet with me?"

Love anxiously gulps and nods.

Nine breaks his character to giggle behind his hand, but quickly goes back to his straight face. "You've made the right choice. Tell me, what is it that you want from me?" the youngest says. Love rolls his eyes, "I just need help with breaking Rie. He seems too nonchalant and at peace, and it's starting to bother me."

Nine crosses his legs and taps his chin with his index finger. Since Love's request isn't worth the younger's precious gaming-time, it wouldn't hurt to mess up his plan, right?

"So are you just going to sit there and do _that_ or help me? We only have a few days of break, y'know," Love asserts, and Nine flings one of Yoojung's hair clips at him (why does he even have- you know what, nevermind.) "Hey, i'm trying to act dominant here!" Nine whines, "anyways, I have a perfect idea. Just put _all_ your trust on good ol' Wookjin."

And this is where Love fucks up.

• • •

"Okay, all you have to do is go up to him and tell him what I told you," Nine says. When the younger sees the distressed look on Love's face, he put's a hand on his shoulder, "What's the worst that can happen? It's not like he'll hurt you or anything," he assures. Love lets out a breath and nods as if he's giving him the OK.

Nine pats his back reassuringly and Love is off to do his plan. He knocks on Rie's room door and opens it slightly to peak inside. 

Love sees Mill and Rie looking and pointing at something on one of their phones. They don't seem _too_ busy, so now's the chance. Nine slides into the occupied bathroom and hides behind the shower curtain. "Are you ok? What are you doing in the bathtub?" Kyubin says with concern in his voice. "Shush, I'm trying to do something," Nine says with his pointer finger to his mouth, gesturing him to be quiet. "Excuse you, I'm the one who feeds you. Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Please just close your mouth for a second, it's important."

"Not until you tell me what it's for."

"I don't need to tell you anything. Why're you even holding a razor? You have nothing to shave."

"Yeah well I-"

"You like hyung? Oh this is golden!"

Kyubin and Nine stop to look at each other with wide eyes. They both agree to run out the bathroom and to the source of the sound without a word exchanged. When they make it to the room shared by the four members, they see Mill on his back laughing hysterically, Rie blushing profoundly while covering his mouth, and Love looking like he's regretting his entire existence. It hasn't even been a minute either, and Junji and Yoojung are rushing in there to see what all the commotion is about. 

"Who likes who? What just happened, I'm so lost," Junji says in confusion. 

"You- you want to go on a date? I mean, ok, if you're ok with it," Rie says. Nine throws his phone (as gently as possible, of course) onto the carpeted floor and stomps his foot. "Hold on, hold on, this isn't supposed to happen-"

"Great! Just tell me what time and it'll be a date," Love cuts in. Yoojung's jaw drops and he rushes out of the room in the blink of an eye. This would be the perfect plot twist for his fanficti- 

What?

While Mill is still busy laughing his ass off and Junji is looking at the two older members while trying to figure out what he just witnessed, Nine walks out the room with Kyubin trailing behind. "Is that what you were trying to tell me about?" Kyubin asks. Nine waves him off and slides to sit down against the wall beside the bedroom door, "It doesn't matter anymore. It's all ruined." Kyubin just shrugs and leaves the man to rethink everything.

• • •

Two days after that whole eventful moment has past, and the members (excluding Love and Rie) are seated at the couch in front of the T.V, engaged in watching some survival show. Kyubin is still confused, Yoojung is still smirking to himself, Junji is also still confused, Mill is still laughing under this breath, and Nine is still in shock. If Kyubin wasn't in the bathroom shaving with his stupid razor, his plan would've worked, and Love would've been salty right now. 

Speaking of the devil, the front door opens roughly and in comes Love and Rie arguing. Nine's plan didn't backfire after all, huh?

"-I thought you were paying!"

"You were the one who asked me, how was I supposed to know-"

"You're the type of person who expects the person who asks to pay, huh?"

"Don't place the blame on me, I just came for the food!" Rie states and, almost unexpectedly, he grabs Love's arm and twists it behind his back. Love lets out a scream and Kyubin scrambles to get up and help him. 

If you were to ask Nine what beauty looked like to him, this would be it.

"Dammit, I need to change the storyline again," Yoojung says under this breath.


End file.
